In the Sleep Apnea syndrome a person stops breathing during sleep. Cessation of airflow for more than 10 seconds is called an "apnea". Apneas lead to decreased blood oxygenation and thus to disruption of sleep. Apneas are traditionally (but confusingly) categorized as either central, where there is no respiratory effort, or obstructive, where there is respiratory effort. With some central apneas, the airway is patent, and the subject is merely not attempting to breathe. Conversely, with other central apneas and all obstructive apneas, the airway is not patent (i.e. occluded). The occlusion is usually at the level of the tongue or soft palate.
The airway may also be partially obstructed (i.e. narrowed or partially patent). This also leads to decreased ventilation (hypopnea), decreased blood oxygenation and disturbed sleep.
The dangers of obstructed breathing during sleep are well known in relation to the Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) syndrome. Apnea, hypopnea and heavy snoring are recognised as causes of sleep disruption and risk factors in certain types of heart disease. More recently it has been found that increased upper airway resistance (Upper Airway Resistance syndrome) during sleep without snoring or sleep apnea also can cause sleep fragmentation and daytime sleepiness. It is possible there is an evolution from upper airway resistance syndrome to sleep apnea, accompanied by a worsening of clinical symptoms and damage to the cardiovascular system.
The common form of treatment of these syndromes is the administering of Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP). The procedure for administering CPAP treatment has been well documented in both the technical and patent literature. Briefly stated, CPAP treatment acts as a pneumatic splint of the airway by the provision of a positive pressure, usually in the range 4-20 cm H.sub.2 O. The air is supplied to the airway by a motor driven blower whose outlet passes via an air delivery hose to a nose (or nose and/or mouth) mask sealingly engaged to a patient's face. An exhaust port is provided in the delivery tube proximate to the mask. More sophisticated forms of CPAP, such as bi-level CPAP and autosetting CPAP, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,802 and 5,245,995 respectively.
Various techniques are known for sensing and detecting abnormal breathing patterns indicative of obstructed breathing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,995, for example, describes how snoring and abnormal breathing patterns can be detected by inspiration and expiration pressure measurements while sleeping, thereby leading to early indication of preobstructive episodes or other forms of breathing disorder. Particularly, patterns of respiratory parameters are monitored, and CPAP pressure is raised on the detection of pre-defined patterns to provide increased airway pressure to, ideally, subvert the occurrence of the obstructive episodes and the other forms of breathing disorder.
As noted above, central apneas need not involve an obstruction of the airway, and often occur during very light sleep and also in patients with various cardiac, cerebrovascular and endocrine conditions unrelated to the state of the upper airway. In those cases where the apnea is occurring without obstruction of the airway, there is little benefit in treating the condition by techniques such as CPAP. Also, known automated CPAP systems cannot distinguish central apneas with an open airway from apneas with a closed airway, and may inappropriately seek to increase the CPAP splinting air pressure unnecessarily. Such unnecessary increases in pressure reflexly inhibit breathing, further aggravating the breathing disorder.
Other limitations associated with the prior art include the inability to detect airway patency and the absence of progressive, heirarchic response to increasingly severe indicators of airway obstruction for which the mask pressure should be increased.
It would be useful, however, to even more sensitively and reliably detect the conditions of partial obstruction, as well as apnea and patency, as this would assist in the design of equipment to prevent these conditions from occurring. In a similar way, means for detecting and monitoring mildly obstructed breathing would be useful in diagnosing and treating Upper Airway Resistance syndrome and monitoring that treatment is optimal.